puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Art:Spring Egguinox 2012
Spring Egguinox 2012 was a contest run by Prometheus during Easter time, 2012. Similar to the December Daily Doodles, a new contest was posted every weekday for approximately two weeks, from the 2nd to the 15th of April. Spring Egguinox 2012 was the sixth series of egg-themed daily doodles, the first two series of which were known as the Easter Easel. The contest was renamed to Spring Egguinox for the 2010 edition. This page documents the contests, winners and prizes of the Spring Egguinox events in April 2012. Herowena - the Sunflower egg (2nd April) Create an image of our piratey world joined with another world in the Three Rings family. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winner Cattrin of Cerulean won a purple rose and Herowena's second prize-winning egg. Honorable Mentions were awarded to Budclare, Dexla, Iong, Ryanne and Inghild, who also received Herowena's second prize-winning egg. Adrielle - the Gifty egg (3rd April) Using whatever materials available to you, create and decorate yourself a present box -- and present to go inside of it. Take inspiration from that one thing in the game you have wanted to obtain but haven't yet -- or desired for so long to finally obtain it. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winner Herowena of Cerulean won yellow daisies and Adrielle's second prize-winning egg. Honorable Mentions were awarded to iong, Cattrin, Razuzu, Greylady, Bunnylaroo, Ryanne, Dagger, Inghild and Budclare, who all received Adrielle's second prize-winning egg. Ryanne also earned a special mention for rising to the challenge Dexla - the Baroque egg (4th April) Use subject lines from existing forum posts to create a cento related to, and using at least one line of, the poems from Egguinox 2010. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winners ' ''Re: Problems, problems... '' ' Simple Solution? Hover Cat '' ''How to run a revolution '' ''Hover Cat Scammed by a greenie '' ''Hover Cat Is Poker Rigged? '' ''Hover Cat I wAnT yOUr BrrRrAaaAIiaaNsSss! Hover Cat I found Jesus! '' ''Hover Cat No problems here '' ''Hover Cat Budclare of Meridian won a sunny yellow orchid trinket and Dexla's third prize-winning egg. ' ''BANNED!!! ' ''What Did I Do To Get This what did I do wrong will someone plz unban me I got banned but for how long '' ''Banned because of Brother. '' ''how long is this gonna last? '' ''I have been banned for so said 'botting'. man u guys are fast '' Imp of Meridian won a sunny yellow orchid trinket and Dexla's third prize-winning egg. '''Honorable Mentions' were awarded to Daeva, Herowena, Dexla, Jonwoe, Tayona and Aethera, who all received Dexla's third prize-winning egg. Faeree - the Sunset egg (5th April) Take inspiration from real-life deep dwelling nightmares and draw how they would fit in our piratey world in the context of a Sea Monster Hunt. You may pick one background colour and two main colours to create your doodle. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winner Yumisa of Meridian won a black Daisy and Faeree's third prize-winning egg. Honorable mentions also receiving a Faeree egg were Inghild, Daeva, Herowena, Dexla and Razuzu. Inghild - the Phoenix egg (6th April) Using mainly scraps that you could reasonably assume to scrounge aboard a pirate vessel, create a scene of how your pirate would achieve flight. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winner Cattrin of Cerulean won an orange rose and Inghild's prize-winning egg. Honorable mentions Imp, Herowena, Iong, and Inghild also received Inghild eggs. Etiquette - the Fancy-Pants egg (9th April) Write a short vignette about one or more pirates that crash a function where they clearly do not belong, be it a gala ball, fancy-pantsy dinner or . *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winner :"YARR!" :"SHH!" a librarian hissed. :The pirate was puzzled. She'd never had a victory yarr shushed before. She looked at her newly won booty--a book called TREASURE ISLAND--and then at her defeated opponent...and found him glaring at her. :"Good game?" she said. :He stomped off in a huff. :She shrugged, sheathed her sword, and went looking for her companions. :One of them burst out of a nearby aisle with an armful of books and a huge grin. "Come and look! I found a whole section on crafting! I've called dibs on this book about mosaics." Budclare of Meridian won a blue orchid and Etiquette's prize-winning egg. Honorable mentions Minisem, Herowena, Locu, and Cattrin also received Etiquette eggs. Arghhpirate - the Sweet Revenge egg (10th April) Your task today is to take Arghhpirate's egg and come up with a doodle assignment for the Ocean Masters to complete. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winner :I sat for a bit, feeding my impending post-Easter chocolate coma, and noticed how I've never seen a doodle about egg dying! This egg reminds me of all the neat things you can paint, draw and dye onto an egg for the classic Easter tradition. :Your challenge today is to decorate an egg, or similarly round, three dimensional object at your disposal, with paints, stickers, crayons, dye, whatever you'd wish, but the result must be Puzzle Pirates themed or inspired. :But please keep it simple! Try to avoid making the egg/similar object unrecognizable, use as much of its surface as possible, it's the challenge of it's shape that makes it fun. :) :Take periodic photographs of your starting materials, at least one progress shot, and a final shot. Be sure to include a card (Wait, this is my contest, right? Better make that a hand then, you're bound to be a mess from the dye anyways) with your pirate name and ocean for each photograph as proof. When submitting your fantastic creation, upload your images to a photo hosting site. Use image tags to display your 600px, or smaller, final image and include all other shots in hyperlinks. :Whee! Cattrin of Cerulean won lavender lilies and Arghhpirate's prize-winning egg. Honorable mentions Imp, Badsanta, Dexla, and Anchovia also received Arghhpirate eggs. Silverdagger - the Metamorphosis egg (11th April) Create an image representing an alternate reality where Puzzle Pirates was not developed as an MMO but as another genre entirely. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winner Inghild of Meridian won a yellow lily and Silverdagger's prize-winning egg. Honorable mentions Greylady, Locu, Dexla, and Budclare also received Silverdagger eggs. Cayenne - the Artefact egg (12th April) Envision and draw a new artefact furniture item, using only a single, uninterrupted line. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winner Dexla of Cerulean won a lime orchid and Cayenne's prize-winning egg. Honorable mentions Inghild, Imp, Dagger, and Deava also received Cayenne eggs. Greylady - the Animal Invasion eggs (13th April) Create a diorama depicting a scene of either these gaggle of animals invading our once calm pirate realm or a scene of these, now domesticated animals, in their once natural habitat. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winner Dagger of Cerulean won pink roses and Greylady's prize-winning eggs. Honorable mentions Cattrin, Inghild, and Herowena also received Greylady's eggs. Event Articles *Easter Easel: 2007 *Easter Easel: 2008 *Easter Easel: 2009 *Spring Egguinox: 2010 *Spring Egguinox: 2011 *Spring Egguinox: 2013 Category:Forum events